


Come Away With Me

by casualfanficwriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Toni Topaz Also Needs A Hug Goddammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualfanficwriter/pseuds/casualfanficwriter
Summary: They had both agreed that they needed a break from Riverdale and the never ending parade of drama that followed them around wherever they went. And so they had hopped on the back of Toni’s motorcycle with nothing but a few changes of clothes and money for their travels, with no real direction of where they would end up. Both more excited about the journey than the destination.The next three months were theirs and nobody could take that away from them.





	1. Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. More tags will be added along the way as they become relevant to the story and any scenes containing smut will be signposted in the chapter notes for anyone who is looking specifically for that content or wants to avoid that content. T/W will also be signposted, if I ever forget to trigger warning anything then please remind me in the comments.
> 
> Chapters 8-10 have been edited to make them more accurately fit the timeline of the story

“A road trip, TT are you serious?” Cheryl placed her hand on her hip and looked at her girlfriend as if she had just suggested the most ridiculous idea in the world. 

“What’s so crazy about that?” Toni laughed, amused but not surprised at her girlfriends tendency to over dramatise.

“I just joined the Serpents, and I didn’t just do that so I could look super hot in this magnificent red jacket Toni. How is it going to look if I jet off with you for the summer?” 

“Firstly, they're all too scared of you too even question it bombshell, and secondly, they’ll understand and if they don’t I’ll make them understand. You’ve been through a shit-storm this year babe, you need a break from this place and I wouldn’t mind getting away either. Imagine how great it would be, just you and me, alone, for three whole months” Toni saw the way that Cheryl's eyes widened slightly at the word alone and began to think that convincing her girlfriend may not be as difficult as she initially thought.

Cheryl glared at the girl standing in front of her, both annoyed and impressed with her power of persuasion. It still amazed her how, in the short time that they had known each other, Toni seemed to know her mind better than she knew it herself. Toni was right and Cheryl knew it, she did need a break from Riverdale and the ‘shit-storm’, as Toni had so eloquently put it. But in true ‘Cheryl Bombshell’ manner, she simply couldn't allow her girlfriend to know that she’d won the argument that easily.

“Even if the Serpents are okay with it, I have the Vixens. If they don’t practise over the summer then I will return to complete mayhem” it was clear to both girls that Cheryl was listing objections purely as a means to not be seen to ‘give in’ without a fight. 

“Already covered. Ronnie said she’d keep them in shape for you. I already asked her because I know she’s the only person you’d trust to run things while we’re away”

“What about Nana Rose, I can’t just leave her” 

“I have Fangs and Sweetpea on Nana Rose duty. She’s already met them and she loves them and always asks when ‘those fine young boys’ will be over again. She’ll love it” 

Cheryl let out a slight laugh at Toni’s impression of her Nana. “You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?” it was said as more of a statement of disbelief, to herself, rather than a question. 

“Yes, I have. So you have nothing holding you back” Toni took a few steps closer to her girlfriend, until she was standing just a few inches from the redhead and took Cheryl’s hands into her own, “come away with me?” she spoke softer, this time not trying to convince the other girl but simply asking her. 

“Nana Rose has a very specific routine that cannot be altered under any circumstances”

“I know, I’ve left Fangs and Sweetpea with a list of extremely detailed instructions and the promise that you’ll probably murder them if they do anything wrong” although Toni was well aware of her girlfriends tendency to over dramatise, she was also aware that her concerns about her Nana were genuine. She wanted Cheryl to understand that she knew how serious of a task Nana Rose’s care was to the other girl. “If you want, I’ll invite Fangs and Sweets over and we’ll go over everything and make sure you’re completely comfortable with what’s gonna happen”.

And with that, Toni saw Cheryl’s face light up in the way that it only ever did when they were alone together, and she knew that her job was complete and she had said all of the right things that her girlfriend had wanted to hear. Cheryl smiled and lifted Toni’s hand, that was still entwined in her own, to her lips before kissing it gently “Thank you TT” 

"is that a yes?"

"Spending three months, alone, with you does sound rather amazing TT. And no interruptions from Nancy Drew and the Hobo makes it even more inviting" 

"So?"

"Yes, it's a yes"


	2. Blossoms Don't Pack Light

It had been two days since Cheryl and Toni had decided to go away together for the summer, or more accurately since Toni had convinced Cheryl to go away with her for the summer. Although Cheryl couldn’t deny that Toni was indisputably correct in her judgement that both girls needed a break from the chaotic town of Riverdale, there were still a few minor details in which they could not agree on. 

“Babe, how much stuff are you packing, we can’t take all that if we’re taking my bike” 

Cheryl continued to pack as if she hadn’t just heard the words that had left her girlfriends mouth. Toni knowing too well that she had. 

“Cher, I’m serious. That’s too much stuff, how are you planning on carrying all that?” Toni walked towards the bed and sat down beside the suitcase that her girlfriend was currently packing her clothes into. She made a failed attempt to remove some of the clothing from the case. 

“The trunk of my car is more than big enough to fit this suitcase TT and you should know that Blossoms don’t pack light” Cheryl says without glancing up from her current task

Toni laughed and shook her head in disbelief “Your car, your car that almost breaks down when we drive to Pops? You think we’re taking that on our three month road trip across the country?” her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

A loud over dramatised gasp escaped Cheryl’s lips and she darted her head up to look her girlfriend in the eye “My car is more than adequate thank you very much”. Cheryl tried to be serious and put on her HBIC persona but she was already well aware that facade had never worked when it came to her girlfriend and she ended up laughing which in effect caused Toni to start laughing as well. 

“Cher, I know you love your car but let’s not pretend it’s the most reliable” 

“So what do you suggest, we take the death trap?” 

“Would you stop calling my baby a death trap, it’s actually far safer than that antique that you drive” 

“Antoinette Topaz you take that back” Cheryl already knowing that since she broke her HBIC persona, this remark would not hold its usual sting and instead of causing Toni to cringe at the use of her full name, it caused her to start laughing again. 

Once the laughter died down, Toni leaned in close to Cheryl so that their faces are mere inches away from each other and whispered “I’ll take it back when you admit that I’m right”

Cheryl leaned even closer to Toni, in an attempt to break the small distance between them, never being able to resist her girlfriend when she’s in such close proximity. Her lips gently touched the other girls before Toni pulled away. Toni knowing that she had won the argument. 

“We’re taking the bike” Toni said as she moved away, leaving her girlfriend flustered from their almost kiss, and walked out of the room before Cheryl even had time to protest. 

Cheryl sighed and admitted defeat. As much as she hated admitting when she was wrong, she couldn't argue with her girlfriends logic. She knew too well that if they took her car then they’d only end up having to call Fangs or Sweetpea to come and pick them up half an hour into their journey and she’d rather be proven wrong now than later down the line, after all, she knew her girlfriend could be just as stubborn as her. However Cheryl made a mental note that she could not, under any circumstances, allow Toni to win their next disagreement. Two in a row was more than enough and she didn’t want her girlfriend thinking that she was always right after all, even if she was.


	3. Care For Nana Rose 101

“So Fangs, tell me again what time Nana Rose will be expecting her breakfast during the week?" Cheryl paced back and forth while Fangs and Sweetpea sat on two dining room chairs in front of her, as if they were students in her class; 'Care For Nana Rose 101'.

“No later than 8:30am” repeated Fangs for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Correct, and what time will she be expecting her breakfast on weekends?"

"Trick question blossom, Saturday is the same as during the week but Sunday is different because she likes to sleep later so, 9:30am"

Cheryl sighed, almost as if she had been hoping that Fangs would answer incorrectly, as if to give herself a reason to protest. However it was becoming clearer to her, with every passing second, that they both know the answer to every single question she could ask them “And lunch?” 

“1pm on the dot Red, we know this stuff. We’ve been over it so many times already” Sweetpea was growing tired of the question and answer session, they had already been at it for almost an hour and there were only so many answers that they could give.

“And we have the instructions that Tiny wrote out for us and we have both of your phone numbers so if anything goes wrong or we need help we’ll call, I promise. You can trust us with this” added Fangs in a desperate attempt to end the ‘torture’ as well as reassure his best friends girlfriend that her Nana was in good hands.

Toni could see that Cheryl was still anxious, and she could understand why, she’d never been away from her Nana Rose for more than a couple of nights at a time and given the treatment that she had very recently received from Penelope Blossom, she couldn’t blame Cheryl for being apprehensive. However Nana Rose had seemed more than happy with the arrangement and it seemed that the hardest part now would be convincing Cheryl that her Nana would be okay without her. 

“Babe, they’ll be okay. I never would’ve suggested it if I didn’t think they’d do a good job okay. And like Fangs said, they have our numbers in case of an emergency. If need be then we’ll head straight back home” 

Cheryl looked over at her girlfriend, almost as if nobody else was in the room. It amazed her everyday how Toni was able to calm her worries in a way that nobody else had ever been able to, "Really?" she asked, even though already knowing Toni's answer. 

"Yes, really"

Cheryl turned her head back to face Sweetpea and Fangs “If anything, and I mean anything at all, happens to her while we’re away then you will feel my wrath” Cheryl warned in her true HBIC manner.

"Got it” Fangs and Sweetpea spoke in unison, almost as if rehearsed.

With that, Cheryl left the room to go and say goodbye to Nana Rose, for the fourth time that very day, and both Fangs and Sweetpea started to laugh “honestly Tiny, this is like a list we’d leave if someone was looking after hotdog for the weekend. Set food and water times, fuck there’s even a daily walk on this list. Is this serious?”

“Shut it Sweets! Don’t let her hear you talk like that or she won’t go and she really needs this guys. It’s important to her that Nana Rose is taken care of and I trust you with this. Do I have to find someone else?” It wasn't often that Toni was serious with Sweetpea and Fangs. She had grown up with them and usually she would be joining in on the laughter too. But not this time, not when their childish antics could so easily ruin the trip that she planned to take with her girlfriend. 

Hearing the serious tone of Toni's voice, along with the stern look on her face, Sweetpea knew he had taken it too far “No, Tiny I was just messing around. We’ll be great I promise” 

“You better be. And remember, she may be my girlfriend now but she’s also still the Head Bitch in Charge around here and she will kick both of your asses if she needs to” 

As Cheryl walked back into the room she could feel the tension in the air. As if a mother has just told off her young children ,and in some version of reality, that is exactly what had just happened. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked more directed towards Toni than Fangs or Sweetpea.

“Yeah babe, everything's fine” Toni replied as she took Cheryl’s hand in her own, and lucky for her the tension that Cheryl was holding in her shoulders relaxed and she smiled back at Toni. “We’re going to Pops, meet up with a few mates to say goodbye for the summer, you guys wanna come?” Toni asks Fangs and Sweetpea 

“Say goodbye, what no. You’ll be back before you know it” replied Sweetpea, trying to keep up his ‘tough guy’ image. Toni could see right through it but decided not to question him on it. After all, he was right, they would be back before she knew it. 

Seeing the slight look of disappointment in Toni's face, that he could tell she was trying to hide, Fangs quickly answered with "I'll be there", hoping it was some form of consolation.

Cheryl and Toni then walked Fangs and Sweetpea towards the door and before Toni even knew it, Sweetpea had jumped on the back of his motorcycle and driven away, without even saying goodbye.

“He’s just scared he’ll get emotional saying goodbye to his little sis, that's all” Fangs tried to comfort the pink haired girl the best that he can but knew that Toni hated to show weakness of any kind and therefore would not let on that she needed comforting in the first place. “I’ll see you at Pops, text me the time” he said as he climbed onto his motorcycle and left the grounds of Thistlehouse. 

Toni and Cheryl stood in the driveway for a few moments before turning to walk back inside.

“Are you actually okay with him not coming TT” Cheryl asked with concern, seeing that her girlfriend was holding back tears. 

“Yeah, it’s whatever” 

Cheryl watched her girlfriend walk back inside the house before taking out her phone and sending a text message to Sweetpea

*You complete and utter idiot.  
You better turn up at Pops tonight,  
she wouldn’t say, but Toni will  
be devastated if she doesn’t get to say  
goodbye to you.*


	4. Welcome To The Last Supper

Betty and Veronica arrived at Pops half an hour before Cheryl and Toni were planned to arrive, Veronica insisting that her ‘favourite ladies’ have the send off that they deserve. Which to the Lodge, included balloons and streamers and the promise that only a select few attendees would be present, which therefore meant that Veronica had closed off the diner for the evening. If Veronica Lodge was known for anything then it was for being extravagant. 

“B, I think we’re all set” Veronica said as she placed the final balloon in its position, just by the entrance so that it would be the first thing Cheryl and Toni saw when they walked through the door. Although this balloon was unlike the others and had #Choni written across it in black Sharpie. 

The only thing left was for Josie, Kevin, Fangs, and much to Cheryl’s displeasure, Jughead to get there. 

Slowly, over the next fifteen minutes, the guests began to arrive. All individually impressed by how Betty and Veronica had decorated the diner, and by the time Toni and Cheryl pulled up outside Pops diner, all of the guests were inside and were waiting for the couple. 

“It’s a Friday night, why is nobody here” asked Toni as they approached the door. The usually packed diner, only having two cars in the parking lot, one that Cheryl recognised as belonging to Kevin. They were both unaware that Veronica had closed off the diner for the evening. 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s busy inside”

Toni and Cheryl walked into Pops to see rainbow coloured balloons and streamers as well as their closest friends and a Hayley Kiyoko song playing through the jukebox. It seemed more like a coming-out party than a going away party but even Cheryl couldn’t bring herself to criticise the effort that had so clearly gone into the evening. 

Almost as if clockwork, Veronica rushed over to greet the two girls “welcome to the last supper ladies” and Cheryl and Toni couldn't help but roll their eyes at their friend. Even Cheryl 'Bombshell' Blossom sometimes found it hard to take the Lodge girl seriously. 

-

It was 8:30pm by the time Sweetpea walked through the doors of Pops. “We’re closed” called out Veronica before she caught sight of who it was 

“No, Ronnie it’s Sweetpea. He’s here for Toni” Cheryl said towards her friend before turning to face the Serpent “finally”

“I’m here for you too Red, but if you tell anyone that I’ll deny it” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and walked towards where Toni was standing to tell her that Sweetpea had arrived and when Toni saw him standing in the doorway she ran over and pulled him in “Come on, come have fun Sweets” before she turned back to Cheryl and whispered “thank you” in her ear. Knowing too well that she was the one that had convinced him to come. 

“It’s not that I didn’t wanna say goodbye it’s just..” Sweetpea said as he sat down in a booth opposite Toni. 

She simply replied with “I know”. The two had been friends for as long as they could remember and it was times like these that the two were reminded just how well they knew each other. Toni knew that Sweetpea would find it difficult even though he would refuse to say out of fear of seeming weak or emotional.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and dancing, and of course drinking milkshakes, and the once planned 8pm departure turned into 11pm. They hadn’t anticipated the night turning out the way that it had. They had both thought that they’d meet their friends for a burger and a milkshake and be gone within the hour, but their friends had other plans. 

“Babe, I think it’s time we should be heading off if we wanna make it to the hotel before sunrise” suggested Toni to the redhead, neither of them having realised the time. 

Cheryl nodded her head in agreement before standing up and commanding the attention of her guests “Thank you for this send off, although I can’t say that I’m all that sad that I won’t see any of you for three months”

“We’ll miss you too Red” called Sweetpea from somewhere near the back of the room.

“I know I’ll miss my favourite power couple” added Veronica 

Betty turned to face Veronica, a mixture of confusion and hurt on her face “I thought me and Juggy were you favourite power couple V?” 

Cheryl stares at Betty as if she could not believe what she has just said “Oh Cousin Betty, how naive of you to think that the relationship you have with that Hobo even compares to what I have with my TT”

Veronica glanced between Cheryl and Betty, unsure on who’s side she should take, but decided that since she almost always sided with Betty that Cheryl deserved the win this time. “She has a point” she replied, knowing she may regret it later. 

Toni tried but couldn't resist the laughter that escaped as she leaned up to whisper in Cheryl's ear "that's my girl" and Cheryl turned her face away so that the others didn't see the blush that has spread across her cheeks. Toni however, didn't miss the Blossom girl's obvious approval of her chosen term of endearment, and made a mental note to use it again at the next possible opportunity. 

“Right, so we really do need to go now. Thank you so much for all this” Toni mainly directing the thanks to Veronica since she knew she was the one who put the most effort in to the evening. 

They each said their goodbyes and hugged the two girls, wishing them luck on their travels and once Cheryl and Toni exited the diner they let out a joined sigh of relief. 

“Before we go, I have something for you” Toni said as she turns to face her girlfriend 

“A gift? Oh Toni, but I didn’t get you anything” replied Cheryl, although Toni knew how much the Blossom girl loved presents and her protest was just for show. 

Toni took Cheryl’s hand and walked her behind the diner where they found a box with a red bow “Open it” she told the girl standing by her side. 

Cheryl opened the box to find a red motorcycle helmet inside with a note attached that read ‘To match that insanely hot red Serpent jacket of yours’

Cheryl turned and pulled Toni in for a tight hug and Toni knew that was her way of saying thank you. Both girls with tears in their eyes, not out of sadness but out of knowing that the next three months were theirs and nobody could take that away from them.


	5. Crap Coffee And An Even Crappier Hotel

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist as she climbed onto the motorcycle behind her girlfriend. She’d ridden on the bike with Toni a few times now, but this felt different. She had her very own red motorcycle helmet, she had her girlfriend and she had the entire summer ahead of her. And honestly, at that very moment, Cheryl couldn’t think of anything else that she could possibly want. 

The whole way to the hotel, Cheryl was imagining how the summer would be. Three uninterrupted months with her favourite person in the world. Without having to deal with the pressure of being a Blossom or the HBIC of Riverdale. Toni was one of the only people she had ever been able to be herself around, she could let her guard down and that meant a whole summer of not having to put on a brave face every day. And for once in her life, she was excited about what the summer would bring. 

They arrived at the hotel before Cheryl even knew it, she’d been too preoccupied thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Allowing her mind to be free, it was a strange feeling for her but definitely something she could get used to. 

Toni parked the bike in the hotel parking lot and shut off the engine, “Babe, we’re here” she spoke as she turned her head to face Cheryl, pulling off her motorcycle helmet as she did so

“What time is it?”

“Almost 2am. There’s a crappy hotel here, it's not much but it’s something. Somewhere to rest our heads for the night before we set off again in the morning?” 

Cheryl took off her helmet and nodded her head in response “Sounds good babe” 

Cheryl and Toni paid the man on the front desk and made their way to their room for the night. There was a sign on the outside of the door, warning anyone who checks out after 9am that they’d be charged an extra fee, but Cheryl and Toni planned to be back on the road by then anyway. 

-

After deciding to stay awake after all, Toni thought it might be a good idea if they had coffee. Seeing a kettle and instant coffee in the corner of the room, Toni got up to make two cups. After making it, she walked back over to the bed and handed one of the cups to her girlfriend, who took a sip and spat it straight back into the cup “TT that’s terrible, don’t drink that” she spoke, before placing the cup on the nightstand beside the bed. 

Toni took her cup to her lips and took a taste for herself, realising that she should have taken Cheryl’s warning “You’re right, I can go and see if I can find something better?” 

Cheryl shook her head at the girl standing by the bed “No, that’s okay. Get in here with me and keep me warm” and with that, Toni climbed into the bed beside Cheryl and held her tight. Allowing Cheryl to entwine their legs together and rest her head on Toni's chest. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t offer you something better than crap coffee and an even crappier hotel” 

Cheryl looked up at Toni, from where she was laying “Hey, baby. It’s not about that stuff, I don’t care as long as I have you with me. I’m really not as spoilt as I seem you know” 

Toni nodded her head, half out of understanding and half out of agreement and kissed Cheryl’s forehead “I know”. Using her free arm, that wasn't wrapped around Cheryl,Toni reached for the television remote on the nightstand and began to flick through the channels in an attempt to find something for the two to watch. \- 

There were nights when Cheryl Blossom would forget about all of the mayhem that corrupted the town of Riverdale. She would forget, if only for a few moments, about the untimely death of her twin brother and, until recently, the only person in her life who had ever truly understood her. She would forget about all of the ways that her father had betrayed her family and how she knew that her mother wished she had died in the place of Jason. She would even forget about the night that she had almost taken her own life at Sweetwater river and of all of the nights following the event that she had spent crying herself to sleep with a mixture of relief that she had been saved in time and anger that she hadn’t been successful. And she would forget about all of the years that she had spent hating herself and pushing away her sexuality in a desperate attempt to please her unsatisfiable mother.

Those nights were few and far between, but when they did occur they were the most wonderful nights she had ever experienced. It was a feeling of pure tranquillity. 

This night was one of those nights. Cuddled up under three layers of blankets in a hotel room, with her girlfriend Toni Topaz, watching old reruns of Brooklyn Nine-Nine at 2:30 in the morning, because neither of them could sleep. A night that, to a casual onlooker, wouldn’t seem to be anything extraordinary, but for Cheryl and Toni it meant everything. Eventually the two fell asleep in each others arms and they slept soundly until they heard knocking on their hotel room door. 

“Check out time has gone” they heard a voice through the door 

“Shit” called Toni “Cher, we missed check out, so how’d you feel about sneaking out that window there?”, Toni climbing out of the bed, shortly followed by her girlfriend. 

Cheryl looked towards the window, it was barely big enough for them to fit through. “Toni, we can just pay the extra fee, we have more than enough money” 

“Come on babe, you never ditched before?” 

“No" she replied, almost sounding offended that she had been asked such a question, "have you?” 

“Don’t be so shocked, I grew up on the Southside remember. We weren’t all as privileged as you” coming from anyone else, Cheryl would have been offended by such a comment but she knew that Toni only meant it in a lighthearted way and not as a way to offend the Blossom girl “come on bombshell, live on the wild side” 

Cheryl almost laughed at Toni’s choice of words, but she couldn't deny how tempting the idea of being rebellious was. She took a few moments to decide before nodding her head and smiling at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah?” Toni asked, almost in disbelief 

"Yeah, why not" 

“You’re always full of surprises” Toni replied as she collected their bags from the floor and gestured for Cheryl to throw hers over her shoulder “be ready to run baby” 

Toni climbed out of the window first, and helped Cheryl through from the other side. There room was facing the front of the hotel so they didn't have far to go, to get to the bike, once they got outside. 

“Hey, you two! Stop! You’ve gotta pay” the hotel owner shouted out just as the two girls climbed onto the bike, full of adrenaline. Toni started the engine and before the owner could reach them they were speeding down the road towards their next destination. 

Toni drove for around ten minutes before pulling over at the side of the road and both girls climbed of the bike and sat on the grass by Toni's bike, watching the ongoing traffic. They must have looked crazy, sitting by the side of the road like that, but neither of them cared. 

“Wow, that was..wow” Cheryl Blossom was lost for words, an occurrence that didn’t happen very often. 

“I know” Toni replied and neither of them could control their laughter any longer, both finding the situation funny and exhilarating. 

Cheryl looked over at her girlfriend as she laughed, she looked so beautiful and Cheryl wondered if, although the words had yet to be said between the pair,this was how people felt when they talked about love.


	6. Girl Scout

Still sitting on the grass, by the side of the road, Toni and Cheryl decided that it would be a good idea to plan the rest of their journey. While they still liked the idea of not having a set end destination they wanted to know roughly where they were heading, otherwise they knew they’d end up getting lost and having to call someone for help and that was not what they wanted. This summer was all about them. They didn’t want help from anybody else along the way. 

“I have a map in my bag, one sec” Toni said and she reached into her backpack to pull the map out 

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she let out a small laugh “A map? As in a real life, not on your phone, map?” 

“Yes Cher, a real map. Crazy concept for someone who's constantly glued to her phone I know, but they still make maps”, Cheryl let out a slight sigh at Toni's comment, however did not take offence. Toni laid the map out in front of them and began to plot the route “if we continue in the direction we’re going we can head to California, I know you’ve always wanted to go to California” 

Cheryl stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. Both that she knew how to read the map correctly and at the fact that she had remembered that small detail that Cheryl had told her during their first date at Pops, back when they hadn't even know it was a date, about how she had always wanted to visit California but never had. “You remembered that?” it’s more a statement to herself than a question to Toni, but the other girl answered anyway. 

“I remember everything you tell me babe, so California it is then?” Toni already knew the answer would be yes but she wanted to check anyway, after all she didn’t really mind where they ended up. She’d allow that choice to be Cheryl’s. 

“Yeah, California sounds perfect” she replied “so tell me, how come you’re so great at reading maps?” 

Toni pretended she had no idea what the Blossom girl was talking about “I’m not, I mean I’m not better than anyone else, I don't think, not at reading maps, I read maps like everyone else would read a map” but her rambling made it evident she was hiding something. 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows “You’re rambling Antoinette” 

“I am not rambling” 

“Well not anymore, but you were. And if I’ve learnt anything about you, it’s that you ramble when you’re hiding something” 

Knowing this wasn't an argument she could win, Toni admitted defeat “Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh”

“That’s not a promise I can make baby”

Toni sighed, both girls knowing that Cheryl had her ways and she would find out Toni’s ‘secret’ whether she liked it or not. “Iusedtobeagirlscout” Toni spoke too fast for Cheryl to even comprehend what she had said 

“Again, in English please” 

“I used to be a Girl Scout” she repeated, already regretting the words as soon as they escape her lips. 

Cheryl’s eyes widen and a huge grin spreads across her face, it becomes clear to Toni, that was not the answer her girlfriend had expected. “Oh my god! That’s adorable, my girlfriend is adorable” 

“I am not adorable, I’m a gang member” Toni made her best attempt to look threatening but ended up just causing Cheryl to laugh. Cheryl took hold of Toni's hoodie and pulled her in for a kiss "My adorable gang member".


	7. Nobody Knows Us Here

After agreeing on their destination and planning the route they were going to take, Toni and Cheryl had hopped back on the motorcycle with the plan to travel a further four hours until they reached a diner that Toni had marked out on their route. When they arrived, they parked outside and both laughed at the diners resemblance to Pops, as if they had never left the town of Riverdale at all. 

“You hungry babe?” Cheryl asked as the two climbed off Toni’s motorcycle and walked towards the diner. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe” 

Even the inside resembled Pops diner from back home, to the point where neither of them would have believed it if they hadn’t seen it for themselves. Cheryl took a photo, to show her friends the resemblance, as she took her seats in a side booth “TT are you sure you didn’t accidentally drive us back to Riverdale” the red-headed Serpent teased. And Toni couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, she loved seeing Cheryl like this, carefree and joking around with her. Instead of constantly watching her back and feeling the need to uphold her HBIC persona. 

Toni sat down opposite Cheryl “Pretty sure bombshell” she teased back. 

When the waitress came over to take their ordered Cheryl ordered Pancakes and a cherry cola and Toni ordered a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake. 

“Very original babe” stated Cheryl once the waitress has walked away from the table 

A confused expression appeared on Toni’s face “what do you mean?”

“A cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake, that’s what you always order”

Toni shrugged her shoulders “what can I say, i’m a creature of habit” Toni never missing an opportunity to flirt with her girlfriend added “I know what I like” followed by a wink and Cheryl felt a blush spread across her face. 

Once their food arrived, they ate and drank in silence. But it wasn’t the bad kind of silence that would make you feel awkward, it was the comfortable kind of silence that said ‘I know we don’t have to talk all the time to communicate’, and it made Cheryl feel safe. 

When the waitress returned to take away their plates and glasses, they ordered two hot chocolates. Mainly because they wanted to sit there for a little longer and enjoy each other's company. As much as they both enjoyed travelling together, it was difficult to ‘spend time together’ while driving 50mph down the highway. So times like these, were cherished. 

“Here” Toni reached her hand across the table “hold my hand” and with that, Cheryl took Toni’s hand into her own and they held hands across the table. 

After a brief moment of silence Cheryl spoke “I like that nobody knows us here” 

Toni nodded, she understood exactly what Cheryl meant, and she liked it too 

“Back in Riverdale everyone expects so much of me. Everyone expects me to act a certain way all the time and it’s exhausting Toni. You know, sometimes I just want to hold my girlfriends hand across the table and not have people tell me I’ve ‘gone soft’ or I’m no longer the ‘HBIC’ but everyone there is so wrapped up in it TT, nobody there sees me. I mean really sees me. Except you” 

Toni lightly squeezed Cheryl’s hand as a way to show her comfort and she could tell that the gesture did not go unnoticed by the Blossom girl when a subtle but soft smile appeared on her face. 

“Cher, those people don’t know shit okay. They don’t see you how I see you but that’s not your fault, it’s there’s. You’ll always be the head bitch in charge, no matter where you go and no matter what you do, cause you’re Cheryl bombshell, you’re sensational remember”

Cheryl felt the tears rolling down her cheeks before she even had time to register that she was crying and Toni automatically let go of Cheryl’s hand so that she could move out of her side of the booth and slide in beside Cheryl, before placing an arm around her and allowing Cheryl to rest her head on her shoulder “Cher, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Cheryl couldn't stop the tears, she tried but they keep coming and she didn't know if she’d ever be able to get them to stop. “I’m okay, I’m okay” she repeated, once the tears began to become less frequent, trying to reassure her girlfriend. 

Once the crying stopped, Cheryl realised that the waitress had returned and brought their hot chocolates to the table. Normally Cheryl would have felt embarrassed at the thought that someone had seen her crying, but she didn’t know anyone here so she didn't care and that feeling was freeing. 

Toni looked at Cheryl and used the sleeve of her hoodie to clean her girlfriends face from the tears and mascara. 

“Your hoodie” genuine concern in Cheryl’s voice when she saw the mascara-tear stain she has left on her girlfriends shoulder. 

“I don’t care” Toni replied, as she continued to wipe the tears away “now do you wanna tell me what that was all about baby?” Toni’s voice was soft, softer than Cheryl had ever heard it, and she could tell that Toni was genuinely asking her, and not requesting that she tell her if she didn’t want to, and it melted her heart. 

“I don’t know, I think it was a mixture of those wonderful things you were saying and all of the bottled up emotions” 

Toni nodded her head to show Cheryl that she understood “you never have to bottle up your emotions ever again Cher, I mean every single word I say to you and when I say that I’m here for you I mean it. And that includes all the ugly stuff you hide away okay” 

Cheryl leaned her head back on Toni’s shoulder and held her hand that was resting in her lap. “Thank you for convincing me to come on this trip. It’s never something I would have thought to do without you” 

“You’ve spent your whole life trying to be who other people expect you to be and doing what other people expect you to do. And I understand, but what I really want you to do is take a step back and do what makes you happy” Toni leaned away from Cheryl slightly, so that she could look at her face, seeing in Cheryl’s eyes that she understood everything that Toni was saying. 

“So, you then?” Cheryl says, and she automatically regretted her choice of words, even though she could not deny the truth behind the statement And although embarrassment was not something the Blossom girl took well, it brought humour into the conversation and caused Toni to smile and for that, Cheryl thought her embarrassment was worth it. 

Toni let out a slight laugh and tilted her head to the side “whatever you want bombshell”


	8. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a small amount of very subtle sexual content. More explicit sexual content will be included in future chapters
> 
> The asterisk is used to indicate the beginning and the end of the flashback

Ever since she had made that unintentional comment in the diner, Cheryl couldn’t stop thinking about it. Because the truth was, even though her choice of words hadn’t been the most eloquent way of expressing her feelings, she did in fact want to ‘do’ Toni. She had since the very first moment that they’d met at the drag race, even if she couldn’t admit it to herself back then. And with every passing day, and every passing make out session, her desire grew stronger. 

Cheryl and Toni made out a lot, there was no denying that. Any chance they got, they would take up the opportunity. In the very early stages of their relationship their make out sessions had been hesitant and new and neither girl had wanted to overstep any boundaries, but as they had become more familiar with each other they became heated and the pair had began to explore new territory. Cheryl’s favourites being the way that Toni’s hands would almost always find the curve of her ass or how Toni would moan into her mouth when Cheryl bit down on the other girls lip. And a favourite memory of Cheryl’s being of the night that Toni had moved into Thistlehouse

* During a particularly heated makeout session, Toni had pressed her thigh in between Cheryl’s legs. Not meant as anything sexual but purely as a way to change her position to something more comfortable for their current situation. However, overwhelmed by the friction it caused, Cheryl had involuntarily rocked her hips up against her girlfriends thigh and let out a high pitched moan, before she even had time to register the movements her body was making. After a few short moments she had stopped, a clear sign of embarrassment spread across her face as she began to apologize. 

“Oh my god” Cheryl’s voice was almost a whisper and she ducked her head so she was no longer face to face with her girlfriend, and Toni was sure she had never heard her sound so vulnerable before “I shouldn’t have, that was..”

Before Cheryl even had time to continue, Toni had placed her finger underneath Cheryl’s chin and guided her head up until she was looking into her eyes “Hot, bombshell. It was hot. Don’t be embarrassed”

Seeing Cheryl’s discomfort, Toni had moved her position so that she was no longer on top of the redhead and instead laying by her side. “It’s okay Cher” 

“No, no it’s not. Because I’m new to all of this and you have all this experience and I have no idea what I’m doing” Cheryl spoke while staring up at the ceiling above, and if Toni hadn’t already thought Cheryl had sounded vulnerable before, she definitely would have after that. 

“Cher, please look at me” 

Cheryl ignored her girlfriend request, causing Toni to repeat herself and after the second request Cheryl turned over onto her side so she was facing Toni. 

“Listen to me baby” Toni spoke softly, her main goal being to calm any worry that was running through her girlfriends mind “when the time comes it’s gonna happen because we’re both ready. When we both want to. And i’ll let you in on a little secret, i have no idea what i’m doing either” 

“You don’t have to pretend TT, I know you’ve been with people”

“Yeah, I have. But I’ve never been with you. It’s different with everybody and I’m just as nervous as you but when the time comes it'll be perfect”

Cheryl smiled subtly, amazed at how her girlfriend always seemed to know the right thing to say “It’s not that I don’t want to” she tried to reassure Toni

“I know, but we don’t have to rush anything baby”

“Are you sure?”

“Have I ever lied you to before?” Toni spoke as she placed her hand on Cheryl’s cheek “of course I’m sure”

And with that Cheryl relaxed and moved in closer, gesturing for Toni to lay on her back, before she cuddled up close to her and the two girls laid together until they fell asleep.*

And that memory was all that Cheryl Blossom could think about at 1:15am, sat on the bathroom floor while her girlfriend slept soundly in the hotel room next door. They had only arrived at the hotel three hours before, and although Cheryl had tried to sleep, she had been unable to. Her mind being too busy to shut off. Not wanting to wake her girlfriend, she had gone into the bathroom. She couldn't stop thinking about how Toni had been so patient with her, and she was so grateful for that, but sometimes she wished that her girlfriend would take the lead. She wished that she’d make the next move as a way to make it easier on the Blossom girl. But she understood why she wouldn’t, she wanted to make sure it was Cheryl’s decision. Cheryl wasn’t used to people putting her feelings into consideration like that and as a thank you she wanted Toni to know she was ready to take the next step. She was going to show Toni she was ready. Show her that she wanted her, needed her, even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

Knowing that she only had another five hours until she would have to be up again, in order to be on the road in time, Cheryl got up off the bathroom floor and walked back into the bedroom. Surprised to see her girlfriend awake. 

"Baby, why are you awake?" 

"I could say the same to you" Toni replied with a yawn 

"I just couldn't sleep, but I'm coming to bed now. Go back to sleep TT" and with that Cheryl climbed into bed beside her girlfriend and slept soundly knowing that the two only had another three hours of travel before they reached Ohio, where they planned to stay for a few days before they continued their journey towards California. 

And then she could put her plan into action.


	9. Running Away To Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W : This chapter includes a brief moment of homophobia
> 
> This chapter has recently been edited

Cheryl and Toni left the hotel at 6:30 in the morning, with the plan to stop for breakfast before driving non stop for three hours until they reached their next destination. Once they reached Ohio, the plan was to stay with one of Toni’s old Serpent friends for a few days until they set off again towards California. 

Toni hadn’t seen Razz in almost six years, although she was pretty sure he went by his birth name of Peter these days. He’d been close to her Uncle for years until he had decided to retire from the Serpents and move to be closer to his grandchildren. When she had called she wasn’t sure he’d even remember who she was, after all she had only been eleven the last time they had seen each other. Much to her surprise, he remembered her and offered her a place to crash for a few nights. 

Cheryl and Toni arrived just before 2pm, after deciding to stop for lunch, to a note on his front door ‘I’m at work at the moment, be home by 5. I’ve left the back door unlocked so make yourself at home’ the note read.

“He’s far too trusting, leaving his back door open and leaving a note on his front door to inform all of his neighbours of the fact. He doesn’t seem to have very impeccable judgement, TT are you sure this is a man you want to associate yourself with?” 

Toni laughed and replied “Maybe he doesn’t have the best judgement but he’s letting us crash so maybe try not to insult him. At least to his face anyway”

“I’ll try” Cheryl replied, drawing out the last word as if the task asked of her would be incredibly difficult for her to uphold. And seeing as she was Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom, it probably would be. 

After Toni and Cheryl let themselves in, they soon decided it would be a good idea to try and familiarise themselves with the area. After all, they planned to stay for a few days and didn't want to spend the entire time inside. Even if it was only a stop on their way to California, they wanted to make the most of the time they had together. 

After around half an hour of searching the web, Toni and Cheryl cuddled up together on the sofa and fell asleep. Neither of them had realised quite how tired they were and they didn't wake up until they heard a car pulling into the driveway outside. 

“Shit, how long were we asleep for?” asked Toni 

Reaching across to the coffee table where she had left her phone, Cheryl grabbed it and glanced at her time before sitting up and replying “almost two hours”

“We must’ve been tireder than we thought”

“More tired” 

“What?”

“You said tireder, it’s more tired”

“Shut up” 

Cheryl laughed and leaned across to kiss her girlfriend. Had anyone else told he to shut up then she would have cut them down with a vicious string off insults, but Toni was different. Toni pulled Cheryl in closer and kissed her back, both girls almost forgetting their surroundings and the fact that they had just heard Peters car pull up a few short moments ago. Peter walking through the front door to see Cheryl and Toni kissing on the sofa. 

“What the fuck is going on here” he yelled as he approached the girls 

Cheryl automatically recognising the disgust in the mans face. She had seen it in the face of her mother for many years whenever she had so much as mentioned the name of one of her female friends. 

Toni, not wanting to jump to the worst conclusion, tried to calm the situation “It’s me, Toni Topaz, we spoke on the phone”

“I know who you are” he all but spat as a reply “my question is what the fuck do you think you’re doing in here with her” he spoke, emphasising the last word in order to give his comment more of a sting. 

Toni could feel the tears threaten to fall, it hadn’t even occurred to her that she would receive this kind of reaction ,“I told you I was coming” was the only thing she found herself able to say

“You said you were coming with a friend” 

“I didn’t think it would be important”

“Well you thought wrong. You were a good kid Toni, what happened?” 

Seeing that her girlfriend was frozen in place, half out of fear and half out of disbelief for the situation, Cheryl quickly jumped to her girlfriends defense “She turned into an amazing, beautiful, talented, funny, intelligent and insanely caring women is what happened, with no help from you I doubt and I really don’t see why you should care if she’s bisexual” 

“Out! Get out of my house. I don’t care if you’re running away to be together, don’t drag me into it. Leave and never come back, you disgusting girls”

“Gladly” replied Cheryl and she grabbed their bags from where they had placed them, before taking hold of Toni’s hand and walking out the door by her girlfriends side. 

As soon as the pair got outside Toni started to cry, “I knew people were like that but I’d never experienced anything like that before Cher”

Cheryl dropped their belongings on the ground, not really caring about them in that very moment and only wanting to comfort Toni. She wrapped her arms tight around Toni and whispered “I know baby, I know” in her ear “I think we should get away from this place though, I can drive if you’re not feeling up to it” 

“You’ve had one lesson Cher”

“Yeah, but I had a really amazing teacher and Blossoms are super fast learners” Cheryl replied, in an attempt to make her girlfriend smile 

Toni nodded her head against Cheryl’s shoulder, unable to say anything in reply. 

Cheryl understood, it was exactly the same way that she had felt every time her mother had made her homophobic comments. Cheryl had just become an expert at hiding her emotions over the years. 

“Thank you” Toni finally replied once she found the words she wanted to say

“Of course” Cheryl said before she placed a kiss on her girlfriends forehead and moved away slightly to place Toni’s motorcycle helmet on her head “now we really should go because I don’t want to get arrested for murder tonight"


	10. Not Just A Pretty Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has recently been edited

After leaving the ex-Serpents house, Cheryl had gotten onto the back of Toni’s motorcycle with her girlfriend and driven away. She didn’t know exactly where she was heading but she knew she had to get Toni out of a situation that could very easily turn ugly. Although Toni had given her a lesson, in riding her bike, only a few short days before they left Riverdale, it very quickly became clear to Cheryl that it was in fact a much easier task when her girlfriend was guiding her. 

* Toni had wrapped her arms around Cheryl, who was sitting in front of her on her motorcycle. Cheryl had insisted that she learn how to drive the bike if they were to take it on their trip, after all she didn’t want Toni to do all of the driving. 

“Easy bombshell, it’s not the same as driving a car. It’s more...delicate” 

“This thing, delicate? Please” 

“I’ve been riding motorcycles since I was twelve, but if you think you know how to do it better than me then be my guest” 

Cheryl turned her head slightly so that she could make eye contact with her girlfriend. She wasn’t used to people talking to her in this way, but it definitely wasn’t something that she disliked. Toni knew how to keep her grounded and she liked that, even if she didn’t always know how to say it. “Well maybe I need a little help” she admitted

Toni nodded her head and laughed “Yeah, just a little”. *

Cheryl smiled at the memory as she shut off the engine and turned around so that she was still sitting on the bike but her whole body was facing Toni.

“Thank you for getting us out of there Cher, I don’t know what happened I just locked up. I couldn’t move”

Cheryl opened her arms as an invitation for Toni and her girlfriend quickly took up the offer and cuddled herself close to Cheryl “I know what happened babe, you don’t have to explain” 

Toni smiled and leaned up to plant a small kiss on her girlfriends cheek as a thank you before asking “What are we gonna do, do you wanna just carry on driving" 

“No, we planned to see Ohio and that's what we're going to do TT, I'm not letting that despicable man change our plans?” 

“That's true" Toni replied before adding “maybe we could camp, we passed a campsite on the way here, around ten miles back” although not expecting her girlfriend to agree. She knew that it was highly unlikely that Cheryl, who was accustomed to living ‘the life of luxury’, would agree to sleeping in a tent, but she thought it worth a shot to ask anyway. 

Cheryl thought about the idea of camping for a few seconds before responding, “Camping sounds good TT, but maybe not tonight, it's freezing and I need a warm bed” which caused Toni to move away from her girlfriend in disbelief. 

“Seriously?” she asked 

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression on her face "Do I seriously need a warm bed?" she asked 

"No, do you seriously want to camp?" Toni replied with a laugh

Cheryl nodded her head “Yeah, I’ve never been camping before. It could be fun” 

Toni let out a small laugh “Always full of surprises” she said more to herself than Cheryl 

“I’m not just a pretty face babe”

“Yeah, that’s true. You also have a pretty fine ass too” Toni replied, causing Cheryl to playfully smack her shoulder and laugh at her girlfriend. 

After a few short moments Toni moved to climb off the bike, causing Cheryl to look at her with confusion, “Where are you going?” she asked 

“Nowhere, I’m driving. As hot as you look driving my bike I don’t really wanna die tonight”, and with that Cheryl moved herself so that she’s sitting behind Toni and the pair drove towards the hotel that they planned on staying at for the next month of their vacation. 

Toni used her impressive map reading skills to locate a hotel close by and lucky for them, the hotel owner had a spare room that they could have for the next two nights. Toni stayed at the front desk, sorting out the payment side of things while Cheryl headed towards their room and begins to unpack their belongings. She had finally left the packing to Toni, after her girlfriend had insisted she was packing too much stuff, and it soon became clear to the Blossom girl that her girlfriends Girl Scout skills did not end at her ability to read maps. She had somehow managed to pack enough clothing to last both girls for almost two weeks at a time and she couldn’t help but admit that she was impressed. However, while unpacking she also realised her girlfriend had failed to pack her any practical underwear. 

Upon Toni’s return to the room, she took up the opportunity to question her on the fact. “Babe, you didn’t pack me any practical underwear at all. It’s all sexy lingerie” 

Toni shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn’t see the problem “I like sexy lingerie” she replied 

Cheryl laughed and shook her head “Oh I’m sure you do” 

Toni looked at the pile of clothes now laying on the bed "Babe, we're only staying for a few nights, we're gonna have to pack at all away again. Correction, I'm gonna have to pack that all away again" 

Cheryl continued to take clothes out of the bag as if she hadn't heard her girlfriend and Toni simply shook her head and sighed in reaction.

During Toni’s absence, Cheryl had also taken the time to run Toni a bath decorated with candles and rose petals she had found in the bathroom cabinet. And upon seeing this, when she went to use the bathroom, Toni let out a small gasp, “It’s beautiful in here, that bath is definitely big enough for two. Just saying” 

Cheryl laughed and replied “That ones just for you, you deserve to relax” 

Toni looked at Cheryl is disbelief before she replied “You’re not just a pretty face” in a fake shocked voice that caused the redhead to laugh. 

“Don’t act so surprised TT” 

“Oh I’m not, not at all”


	11. Private Show

Cheryl and Toni were sat on the bed in the hotel room, later that very evening, when the topic of Cheryl’s Serpent dance was brought into the conversation. Everything had been so hectic, before the pair had left for the summer, that there hadn’t even been time for her real initiation into the gang. 

“There’s no way I’m letting all of those greasy old men drool over my girlfriend” Toni almost seemed angry at the fact that Cheryl even thought she would have to partake in the outdated tradition, and Cheryl couldn’t deny that her girlfriends protective side was starting to turn her on, “No, you don’t have to do it. I’ll talk to Jughead, I’m so close to getting that misogynistic dance outlawed babe” she spoke softer this time, looking her girlfriend in the eye. 

Cheryl appreciated Toni’s concern but, in her true HBIC manner, she was not one to give up and she believed that if every other female member of the Serpents had to do the dance then she would have to as well. “Toni I knew what I was signing up for, I knew I’d have to do the dance when I joined” 

Toni knew Cheryl was right, and she knew that if Cheryl had her mind set on something then she would do it and there wouldn’t be much she could do. However the thought of her girlfriend dancing like that, for anyone other than herself, made her skin crawl. “I know, but please, if I can get it outlawed by the time we get home will you reconsider?” 

Cheryl could see that Toni wasn’t trying to protest simply as a means to be in control but because she didn’t want Cheryl to have to go through something that had clearly left a lasting impression on the pink haired girl. And for that she was grateful. “Okay, if you can get it outlawed by the time we get home then I’ll reconsider, but TT I’m really not sure how you’ll be able to do that while we're driving across the country” 

“Oh bombshell, I have my ways” Toni winked, causing Cheryl to laugh. She had no doubt that was in fact true. 

Toni leaned across and planted a soft kiss on Cheryl’s lips before moving away slightly and said “I saw there’s a grocery store around twenty minutes away, I’m gonna pop over and grab some supplies. Is there anything specific you want me to get?” she asked 

Taking a few moments before replying, Cheryl said “Can you get some of those chips, that you had before, the ones that taste like ketchup” 

Toni let out a gasp “You said they were gross” 

“I can’t always be right Antoinette” Cheryl spoke as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend once more “Don’t be long” she added, causing Toni to nod her head as she climbed off the bed and out of the hotel room door. 

During her girlfriends absence, Cheryl decided that she wanted to do something for Toni to show her just how grateful she was for everything that she did for her. She loved that Toni had become her rock but it was important to her that she could become the same person for her girlfriend as well. Cheryl knew that part of that was about allowing herself to completely let her guard down and show Toni that she was ready for things to progress in their relationship. She wouldn’t admit it, but the thought of doing the Serpent dance scared her, and she quietly hoped that Toni would be able to get it outlawed so she didn’t have to do it. That was when the idea came into her head, she would do the dance for Toni, after all she was the only person that Cheryl wished to see her in that way. 

She decided that there was no time like the present and set the room up in the way she wanted it for Toni’s return. Moving the chair, that was positioned in the corner of the room, to the centre of the room and dimming the lights. She then moved the candles from the bathroom onto the nightstand and lit them in an attempt to create the atmosphere that she wanted. Once the room was ready to her taste, she set her sights on getting herself ready for the show she planned to surprise her girlfriend with. Knowing that, although the fears where will present, dancing was something she was good at. Something she could control and something she knew would get the message across. 

Choosing from the selection of lingerie that Toni had packed, the redhead settled on a matching pair of red lacy panties and bra, knowing that Toni loved her in red. She then put on a pair of red shorts as well as a black crop top that she was pretty sure belonged to her girlfriend and wasn’t even a crop top at all but was only appearing as such because of their height difference. 

After a few more minutes of waiting for her girlfriend, Toni returned to the hotel room, shopping bags in hand, to see the room lit by candlelight and a chair positioned in the middle of the room. There was also no sign of her girlfriend. 

“Cher” she called out as she moved to turn the light on, before she saw Cheryl emerge from the bathroom 

“Sit down baby, I have a surprise for you” Cheryl spoke as she walked towards Toni and took her hand, leading her towards the chair and getting her to sit down. 

“Cher, what is all this?” Toni asked, a mixture of confusion and excitement on her face. 

Cheryl leaned in close to Toni, so close that her girlfriend could feel Cheryl’s breath on her neck and whispered “It’s for you, for always being so amazing and patient with me” before stepping back, placing her hand on her hip and announcing “this is your private show”

Cheryl pressed play on her specially made Spotify playlist before placing her phone down on the nightstand. She began to sway her hips to the music as she seductively bit down on her bottom lip and took a few steps closer to her girlfriend until she could reach her hands over and place them on the back of Toni’s chair. Once in position, she took the opportunity to Straddle Toni and lean down to capture her girlfriends lips in a heated kiss. Toni’s hands reached out to grab her ass. 

It took all of Cheryl’s willpower to say the next words, “No touching Antoinette”, because all she really wanted was Toni’s hands all over her body. However she knew there would be time for that later and she didn’t want any distractions from her current task. 

Toni put out her bottom lip and looked at Cheryl as if she was a child that had just been denied candy, and to Toni that was how it felt. “But baby, it’s such a great ass” she replied. 

Cheryl leaned down to whisper in Toni’s ear “Oh I know, and you’ll have your chance to touch later I promise. But for now, this is all just for show”

And with that, Cheryl began to grind on her girlfriend, before turning around so that she could grind her ass into Toni’s front. Toni using all of her willpower to not reach out and touch Cheryl’s exposed skin. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused with every passing second and she thought to herself that if this was what happened every time she went to the grocery store then she would be going far more often. 

Cheryl continued to grind on her girlfriend, before standing up again and removing the crop top to show the red lacy bra that she was wearing underneath. She began to display some moves that would have been far too sexual for any cheer rally and Toni began to wonder where she had learnt such moves. However she was entirely grateful for however Cheryl had learnt to dance like that. The dance seemed to go on forever, but Toni wasn’t complaining. Her only minor issue being that she wanted, no needed, her hands on her girlfriend. 

The playlist ended and so did Cheryl’s dance and she moved over to resume her previous position of straddling her girlfriend on the chair as she leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss was more heated than anything either girl had ever experienced before and if both girls hadn’t already been turned on, then they would have been after that. 

When they finally stop kissing, to come up for air, Cheryl looked Toni in the eye “did you like it?” she asked, a genuine hint of uncertainty in her voice, as if there was even a small chance that Toni would say no. 

It was a vast contrast from the confident display only a couple of minutes before and it broke Toni’s heart a little at the thought that Cheryl could think that she didn’t love it. Toni quickly reassuring her girlfriend, telling her “Babe, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” 

A slight blush spread across Cheryl’s face as she leaned down to whisper “take me to bed” in Toni’s ear 

Toni looked her girlfriend in the eye, searching her face for any sign of uncertainty “are you sure?” she asked. 

Cheryl simply replying “Yes, Toni take me to bed”


	12. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes sexual content and is a direct continuation to the previous chapter, Private Show

Toni looked at her girlfriend, content that Cheryl was sure in what she had just asked her to do. “Hold on tight babygirl” she spoke, causing Cheryl to look at her with a confused expression on her face. It wasn’t until Toni hooked her hands underneath Cheryl’s thighs and lifted her up as she stood from the chair, that Cheryl understood why she had told her told hold on at all. Wrapping her legs around the shorter girl, Cheryl couldn’t help but get turned on by her girlfriends strength. She may have been small but she was strong and that excited Cheryl in a way that she couldn’t even comprehend. 

Toni then walked the pair towards the bed and gently laid Cheryl down so that her head rested on the pillow, before moving to hover over her. She looked her in the eyes once more and Cheryl could tell she was searching for consent in her face again before she progressed any further. Cheryl was amazed how much the other girl genuinely cared for her, which caused Cheryl to say “Baby, I’m sure. I want you to teach me” 

Toni looked girl at the girl beneath her “What do you want me to teach you?”

“Everything” 

And with that, they began to makeout. But it wasn’t as heated as it usually was between the pair. There weren't any rushed hands or shallow breaths from kissing too hard. It was soft and new and something entirely different that further confirmed, for both girls, that the step they were taking was the right one. 

In between kisses Cheryl spoke “TT, you’re wearing too many clothes” and in reply Toni sat up, so that she was straddling her girlfriend, and removed her shirt. 

“That better” she teased 

Cheryl’s eyes automatically becoming glued to the other girls chest and she couldn’t reply with anything other than “much better”. Feeling a sudden rush of confidence, Cheryl reached up behind Toni’s back and opened the clasp on her bra, leaving the bra open from the back and only covering Toni’s chest because of the straps that were still secure on her shoulders. 

“Here, let me” Toni said as she reached up to pull her bra off completely before throwing it down beside the bed. Cheryl’s eyes widened and she darted her tounge out to lick her bottom lip at the sight in front of her. Suddenly becoming very aware that her girlfriend was completely topless and she was not, Cheryl lifted her back off the bed to give her girlfriend access and Toni reached around to unclasp Cheryl’s bra before removing it in one fluid motion. 

Toni looking down at her girlfriend in complete awe and broke the silence “Cheryl, you’re so beautiful. I mean I knew you were beautiful before but, you’re completely stunning” she spoke as she placed her hands on Cheryl’s stomach and slowly began to move her hands up until they were cupping her girlfriends breasts. She felt Cheryl’s nipples harden under her touch. 

“I could say the same for you” replied Cheryl through hitched breath as she felt Toni’s thumbs start to circle her nipples. 

Letting out a few short moans as Toni continued, Cheryl saw Toni raise her eyebrow as she spoke “Do you like that baby?” 

Cheryl found it near impossible to not roll her eyes, before replying “You know that I do” in a very ‘matter-of-fact’ way that caused Toni to laugh. 

“That’s my girl” she responded, happy that Cheryl felt comfortable enough to still be herself during their most intimate moment yet. 

Toni noticed the blush that spread across Cheryl’s face at the term of endearment, and it definitely wasn’t the first time that she’d noticed those words having such an effect on the Blossom girl. She made a mental note to ask Cheryl about it later. 

After a few more minutes of making out, Toni began to kiss her way down Cheryl’s body. Paying close attention to her breasts as she sucked Cheryl’s nipple into her mouth, gaining a rewarding moan from the redhead. After paying both of Cheryl’s breast equal amounts of attention, Toni began to kiss lower down her girlfriends body until she reached the waistband of her shorts. Toni recognised them as the pair she wore the very first day they had met at the drag race and wondered if Cheryl had made that choice on purpose. 

Looking up at her girlfriend, Toni saw Cheryl nodding her head eagerly. And in any other situation she may comment on Cheryl’s impatience, but she knew better than to at that moment in time. Toni pulled Cheryl’s shorts down her legs and planted kisses as she went, leaving Cheryl in only a pair of red lacy panties that matched her, now discarded, bra. Toni silently praised herself for her impeccable choice. Toni then stood up on the bed, before quickly removing her own pants and leaving herself in only her panties, the same as Cheryl, and moved back down so that she could kiss her girlfriend. The feeling off their breasts pressed together sending both girls into sensory overload. 

After a few moments, Toni slowly began to move her hand down the redheads body, before stopping just above the waistband of her girlfriends panties. Making sure Cheryl was definitely ready. Toni asked again if she was sure and Cheryl reassured her girlfriend with a nod and said “I’m sure Toni, I want this” as she placed her hand over her girlfriends and guided it inside of her panties. 

As soon as Toni’s fingers dipped inside Cheryl’s underwear, she was automatically greeted with the evidence of her girlfriends desire. “Fuck Cher, you’re so wet” she spoke and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the knowledge that she had caused it. 

Toni began to circle Cheryl’s clit with her finger and was rewarded with a moan so loud yet so beautiful that Toni was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Of course Cheryl Blossom sounded like a goddess when she moaned like that, Toni thought to herself. 

Slowly she began to pick up the pace, causing Cheryl’s moans to get more frequent until Toni felt a hand on her arm and Cheryl’s voice speak the word “wait”, automatically causing Toni to remove her hand from her girlfriends panties. 

Concern plastered all over her face, Toni quickly asked “Baby, are you okay. Did I do something wrong, I’m so sorry”. 

Cheryl quick to reassure her girlfriend replied with “No, no. It was great. It was amazing, I just. I want. Well I don’t really know what I want but, I want the first time you make me come to also be the first time I make you come. If that makes sense, that probably doesn’t make sense”. Cheryl was rambling and it was unlike anything Toni had ever seen from the Blossom girl. Cheryl was usually so good with her words and at explaining what she meant, but Toni could tell that she was nervous and therefore needed a little help this time. 

“Yeah, that makes sense baby” she reassured Cheryl as she moved herself so that her thigh was in between Cheryl’s legs and Cheryl’s thigh was in between her own. “Do you remember how good this felt before baby?”, Toni asked. Referring back to the makeout session that had occurred the night Toni had moved into Thistlehouse. 

Cheryl nodded her head “How could I forget TT, that’s all I think about” 

“All you think about eh?” replied Toni, a clear sign of achievement on her face

Cheryl let out a slight laugh “Don’t get cocky” 

As Toni began to press her thigh against Cheryl, she whispered "Oh, but I thought you liked it when I was cocky" in her girlfriends ear, and almost as if instinct Cheryl began to rock her hips against her girlfriend. 

Toni’s brain almost shut down when she felt Cheryl’s arousal coat her thigh, even through the layer of material separating the two. “Cher, should we?” Toni said as she gestured towards her underwear, knowing too well that it would feel even more amazing without the barrier. Cheryl, understanding what the other girl meant, nodded her head and lifted herself off the bed slightly so that she could remove her underwear, and so did Toni, before resuming their previous position. Once Cheryl felt her, now completely naked, pussy touch her girlfriends thigh she whispered “fuck” and Toni was sure it was the first time she had ever heard Cheryl swear and found it incredibly sexy. 

Cheryl began to rock her hips once more, and soon after Cheryl found her rhythm Toni also began to grind her hips against Cheryl’s thigh and both girls began to moan louder and louder each time they grinded down on each other. The pleasure a mixture of feeling each others wet pussies against their bare skin and from the pressure building between their legs with every passing minute. 

“Oh fuck” moaned Cheryl, as she felt herself quickly approaching her orgasm “I’m gonna come”

”So am I baby, come with me” 

And with that, Cheryl and Toni moaned and came together, with each others names on their lips, before Toni collapsed against Cheryl. Half out of exhaustion and half out of just needing to be close to the other girl, she rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. Both girls sweating but neither of them caring. 

After a brief moment of silence Toni felt a tear fall onto her face and it didn’t take her long to realise that it was not her own. Looking up at her girlfriend she saw that Cheryl was crying. “Cher are you okay” she asks, concerned for her girlfriend. 

Cheryl placed her hands on either side of Toni’s face, and replied “perfect” before pulling her in for a kiss. “Toni, I..” she spoke as the pair pulled away from the kiss. She spoke barely loud enough for Toni to hear, but she did and Toni understood what Cheryl was trying to say because she felt it too. 

Toni felt her own eyes begin to fill with tears as she looked her girlfriend in the eye, “Me too” she replied. 

There was an unspoken understanding between the two girls. 

They were in love.


	13. Teach Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there is still anyone who's interested in this fic, but I'm back in case you are. I got super busy with work and then I moved and didn't have wifi for a long time so wasn't able to upload but I'm back to it now and have written the next three chapters that I'll be posting over the next couple of weeks as well as writing more. Let me know if you're still interested in reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes sexual content

Toni and Cheryl laid together, with their legs entwined and their heads resting against each other as they allowed their bodies to recover from their orgasms. Both girls feeling as if they were the only two people in the world because at that moment they could forget about everything that had happened and everything that they would still have to go home to at the end of the summer because at that moment everything was perfect.

Cheryl let out a satisfied sigh before speaking, “Why haven’t we been doing that the whole time?” she asked, a clear sign of satisfaction in her voice. 

Toni let out a small laugh before replying “I don’t know, but we have all the time in the world to make up for it” and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner that caused her girlfriend to laugh. A laugh that was pure music to Toni’s ears. It wasn’t too often that she got to hear it since the majority of the time Cheryl didn’t allow people to see her ‘carefree’ side, but when alone together Toni got to see Cheryl in an entirely different light. It warmed her heart that someone who had been through so much pain in her life was still able to find humour and happiness and Toni made it her goal to make Cheryl laugh as much as humanly possible. 

Cheryl bit down on her lip and leaned in even closer to Toni to plant a soft kiss on her lips before speaking “That is true, but now that I’ve experienced complete satisfaction, nothing that I do to myself will ever compare”. 

Toni let out a small moan which caused Cheryl to smile in response. She’d known exactly what effect that piece of information would have on her girlfriend but that didn’t make it any less rewarding to see that she could provoke such a reaction. Cheryl was more than used to people finding her attractive, but she knew there was something different about the way that Toni wanted her. She knew that Toni didn’t just see her as a sexual conquest and because of that it made her that much more attracted to her in return. 

“You touch yourself?” Toni asked, a mixture of arousal, delight and curiosity in her voice. 

Deciding it was a good opportunity to tease her girlfriend some more, Cheryl leaned close to Toni’s ear and whispered: “When I’m alone I think about you and I touch myself and imagine that it’s you touching me”. She planted a soft kiss on Toni's lips, who was still looking at her with a level of amazement that Cheryl would have mocked had it been anyone else, before adding "I'll have to show you sometime" and although her main goal had been to turn Toni on with this statement, she found herself getting increasingly more turned on herself. 

Toni let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, before grabbing Cheryl’s face with both hands and kissing her deeply and with an intensity that both girls were certain could easily become addictive. Toni ran her tongue along Cheryl’s bottom lip to ask for entrance, which was quickly granted by the red-head. Their tongues moving together in a mix of perfect harmony and pure lust. Every single motion causing a rush of adrenaline through both girls bodies. Before Toni broke the kiss only to move slightly lower and began kissing her girlfriend's neck instead. She ran her tongue along Cheryl’s neck, before gently sucking down on her pulse point, which was quickly rewarded with a moan and a “Fuck, Toni” as Cheryl grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s hair and pulled her impossibly closer in an attempt to encourage her to keep doing what she was currently doing. The hair pulls being greeted by an appreciative moan from Toni and Cheryl made a mental note to remember that her girlfriend liked her hair being pulled. 

Toni stopped her attack to move lower down her body once more, and once in position, wrapped her lips around Cheryl’s left nipple and began to alternate between sucking and licking in the way that, she had learnt only a short while ago, her girlfriend liked. After a few short minutes, Cheryl began to grow impatient, and she grabbed hold of Toni’s hair and began to push her head lower which caused Toni to look up at her with a raised eyebrow “Someone’s impatient” she teased. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but agree with the pink-haired girl, she was impatient and it was because Toni was driving her crazy. Although not wanting to give up all control just yet and being very aware that admitting that would make Toni all too smug, she decided to pick her words very carefully “I just know that you so obviously want to eat me out TT” 

Toni bit down on her lip and let out a small moan before answering “Well I can’t argue with that bombshell, but it looks like we’re both gonna have to be patient”. She continued to plant kisses over Cheryl’s breasts, paying special attention to her nipples once she realised exactly how much fun it was to tease her girlfriend. Cheryl was becoming increasingly more impatient with every passing moment, and Toni intended to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer. She found it incredibly sexy how she could make, Cheryl Bombshell, a girl who was known to always be in control, lose control for her. 

After a few more minutes, Toni continued her journey down the red-heads body. Paying close attention to the skin she found just under her girlfriends' breasts and around her ribs. She wanted Cheryl to feel special, and for Toni, one way of showing that was to express to her how much she loved every inch of her body. Every kiss was an expression of her love. As she kissed she used her hands to caress Cheryl’s body, starting at her breasts and working down to her thighs, sending small bursts of pleasure through the other girl's body. Every movement of Toni’s hands sending Cheryl into sensory overload and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, even when she was sure it was impossible. 

Toni looked up at Cheryl to see her staring down at her. Her eyes were full of a desire Toni had never seen before. She was used to seeing Cheryl turned on. During their countless makeout sessions, she’d been able to tell the effect she’d had on the red-head. She’d known what a horny Cheryl looked like, but this was different. It wasn’t only lust that she saw in Cheryl’s eyes, it was a deep level of trust and Toni silently promised to herself, that she would never take it for granted.

“TT” Cheryl spoke, although it came out as more of a plea 

“What do you want Cher, you’ve gotta tell me” 

“I want you” 

“Well obviously, I’m awesome”

Cheryl rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but agree “Yes, you are” 

Toni gently placed kisses on either side of Cheryl’s thighs, so close to where the red-head desperately wanted her to be. 

“Please Toni, I can’t take it anymore” Cheryl tried to hide her desperation with annoyance, but it was clear to both girls that Cheryl was mere moments away from practically begging to be touched. Grabbing hold of her girlfriends hair, Cheryl pulled harder in an attempt to push Toni closer. Cheryl’s efforts did not go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl as she decided to give Cheryl exactly what she needed. 

Toni ran her tongue through Cheryl’s pussy and gently sucked her clit into her mouth, before reaching up the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Cheryl’s thigh and finding her girlfriends hand to interlock their fingers together. There was something even more intimate to both girls about holding hands even during their most vulnerable moments. It reminded both Cheryl and Toni that there wasn’t anyone else there at that moment. It was just the two of them together and they shared a bond greater than any obstacle that could threaten to separate them. 

As Toni continued to suck Cheryl’s clit, she moved her hand so that her fingers were playing with the other girls' entrance. Causing Cheryl to eagerly nod her head before Toni dipped one finger inside and began working the other girl closer to her orgasm. With every curl of her finger Cheryl’s moans became more and more frequent and her words less and less coherent. When Toni could tell that the other girl was close, she added a second finger, finally pushing Cheryl closer towards the edge and a few short moments later she came, screaming out Toni’s name followed by a string of curse words that Toni was sure was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life. 

By the time Toni moved up the bed to lay beside her girlfriend, Cheryl had begun to regain her regular breathing once more. 

“You taste so good, babe” 

“Oh yeah?” Cheryl sounded shy. Almost like she didn’t know what to say, which was a rare occurrence for the Blossom girl. Cheryl was more than used to compliments, but compliments of this nature were something very new to her and something entirely unexpected. 

Toni nodded her head before leaning in to capture Cheryl’s lips in a kiss before pulling away and replying “See?”, knowing that Cheryl would be able to taste herself on her own lips. 

Now it was Cheryl’s turn to nod her head in response as she bit her lip and pulled Toni in once more for another kiss. This time deepening it that she could feel Toni’s tongue, that had so expertly been working her clit only minutes before, against her own. 

Cheryl let out a satisfied sigh before speaking, “Now you’ve got to show me how to do that to you” 

Causing Toni to smile and nod her head before replying “Gladly” and grabbing hold of Cheryl's face to kiss her once more. 


	14. Shower

Cheryl awoke before Toni and looked across to see her girlfriend sleeping soundly beside her. Memories of the night before filling her with a happiness that she was sure she had never felt in her entire life. It had been everything she had ever dreamed of and so much more and she couldn’t help but feel even more connected to Toni now. As if they now shared a bond, unlike anything she had ever experienced. She decided to make it her mission to show the other girl exactly how much it had meant to her. 

She climbed out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her body before making her way into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Although she knew that Toni found her beautiful no matter what, she liked the idea of getting ready and making herself look good for her girlfriend before she woke up.

After allowing the water a few minutes to heat up, she dropped the sheet by her feet and stepped inside, allowing the hot water to run down her body. As she washed she noticed a trail of hickeys starting at her breasts and leading down her stomach and bit her lip at the memory of how they had gotten there. Cheryl took great pride in her appearance, and one of the things she cared the most about was her skin and had anyone mentioned hickeys before then she would have called them gross and tacky, but there was something she loved about seeing Toni’s mark on her. Something that excited her and made her feel like she belonged to someone, which was something she would never admit to anyone out of fear of them thinking she had gone soft. But she loved the fact that there was physical evidence of the night before, not only because it turned her on but also because it reminded her that it was real. She ran her fingers along each mark and it wasn’t until she heard Toni’s voice call her name from the other room, that she was broken out of her daydream and reminded of her current task. 

“Cher?” Toni called 

“I’m in the shower” Cheryl called back, expecting Toni to wait in the bedroom for her until she came out. To her surprise, Toni walked into the bathroom only seconds later and opened the shower door. 

“Can I join?” she asked, as she scanned her eyes over Cheryl’s body. Noticing the hickeys she had left the previous night. 

Cheryl bit her lip and nodded her head 

Toni then stepped inside of the shower beside Cheryl and closed the door behind her before she stepped closer to her girlfriend before speaking, “these”, she ran her fingers over the hickeys, “look good on you” 

“Everything looks good on me” 

Toni nodded her head in agreement and pulled Cheryl against her body before kissing her deeply and moving her hands around the other girls’ body until they were grabbing her ass. Cheryl moaned into the kiss before Toni pulled back slightly only to move her kisses lower and began kissing Cheryl’s neck as she pushed her up against the shower wall. The water falling down both girls’ bodies and their breasts pressed together. Toni moved one of her hands from Cheryl’s ass and moved it to her thigh. Slowly leading her fingers higher up her girlfriend's leg as she positioned her lips so that she was once again kissing her girlfriend. 

Cheryl moaned into the kiss and could feel herself getting wetter as Toni’s fingers approached her pussy. And although she desperately wanted her girlfriend to touch her again, she decided that she wanted this time to be all about Toni and placed her hand over her girlfriends to get her to stop her current actions. 

Toni looked at her with concern and took a small step back to reexamine the situation, “Do you want me to stop?” she spoke, and Cheryl could hear genuine question in her voice and had no doubt that Toni would not be angry even if she said she wanted to stop what they were doing completely. 

Realising Toni’s concern, Cheryl took the opportunity to place her hands on either side of the other girls’ face and pull her back in for another quick kiss before replying, “No, I just want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night”. 

Toni’s eyes went wide at the realisation of what Cheryl meant and she swallowed before answering, “Oh, okay, if you’re sure”. Toni wanted to make sure that it was something that Cheryl really wanted to do and not just something that she felt she had to do as some form of payment. 

“I’ve very sure” Cheryl replied, as she moved the both of them so that Toni was now the one with her back against the shower wall. “But I’ll need a little guidance” she added, a level of insecurity in her voice. Cheryl was used to being good at everything she did, so the thought of not being good at something that was outside of her current comfort zone worried her and Toni Understood this. 

Toni placed her hand over her girlfriends and began to guide it towards the place that she wanted it the most. Once Cheryl felt how wet she had made her girlfriend, she let out a groan, “Oh wow”, was the only thing she found herself able to say. 

Toni smiled at her girlfriends' reaction before continuing to guide Cheryl. 

“Just circle right here” she spoke as the guided Cheryl’s fingers towards her clit, “yeah, oh god just like that. That’s so good baby” 

Soon realising that Cheryl didn’t actually need as much guidance as she had initially thought she would, Toni let go of the other girl's hand. Cheryl suddenly finding a new found confidence as she continued to circle Toni’s clit, adding slightly more pressure and speed with each stroke, causing Toni to bury her head in the taller girls shoulder to hide her moans. 

“No way” spoke Cheryl, as she moved slightly, “I want to hear you” 

Toni nodded her head in agreement, “I have an idea” she spoke, causing Cheryl to look at her in question as a way to get her to reveal what her idea was.

Toni then took the opportunity to raise her leg so that her foot was now resting on the well-positioned shower seat, and therefore spreading her legs further and giving her girlfriend greater access between her thighs. Cheryl quick to appreciate the new angle, as she began to run her fingers through wet folds before settling her fingers at her girlfriends' entrance. 

She looked at her girlfriend in the eye before speaking, “Can I?” she asked, which was greeted with an encouraging nod from her girlfriend. Not needing any more convincing, Cheryl proceeded to dip her finger inside of her girlfriends pussy. Surprised but delighted to find even more wetness waiting for her and now coating her finger. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Cheryl’s hand came to a standstill. Almost as if she had blacked out, half out of the pleasure she was feeling from touching her girlfriend and half out of being unsure of what to do next. Toni soon noticed. 

“It’s okay babe, you don’t have to” she spoke, misinterpreting Cheryl’s overwhelmed state for hesitancy, “we can stop here, or you can just do what you were doing before?” 

“No, I want to. It’s just-” 

“Overwhelming?” 

“Yeah” 

“I get that, just look at me” Cheryl wouldn’t meet her gaze, “Baby, please. Look at me” 

After a few short seconds, Cheryl looked at Toni once more, a clear sign of embarrassment flushed her pale cheeks, “There’s no need to be nervous, it’s just me” 

“I want to make you feel good, but I’m scared I won’t be able to” the red-headed girl admitted. 

Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s cheek, “Babe, you’ve already made me feel amazing. Don’t think for one second that I won’t love whatever you do to me” 

“Really?” Cheryl asked. 

“Yes, really. Do you realise how close you’ve made me already? I’m pretty sure I’ll come the second you do anything else”, Toni was usually one to be embarrassed by how fast she was able to come at times, but she knew that right now she had to put her pride aside and tell her girlfriend what she needed to hear. She could put up with the mockery later if it meant reassuring the girl she loved. 

 

Cheryl’s eyes brightened at Toni’s statement and a large smile spread across her face. In that very moment, Toni could see Cheryl’s insecurities wash away. Cheryl began to move her finger inside Toni, starting by slowly thrusting in and out before she settled on a repetitive motion of curling her finger towards Toni’s most sensitive spot. It wasn’t long before Toni was moaning uncontrollably and scrunching her eyes shut as she came, calling out Cheryl’s name. 

Toni felt her knees go weak, and if it hasn’t been for Cheryl holding her up, she was sure she would have fallen onto the shower floor. Cheryl made a decision to help the other girl so that she was now sitting on the shower seat that she had previously been resting her foot upon. 

Cheryl sat down on the shower floor and allowed the water to run over her body as she leaned herself against the seat her girlfriend was sitting on. Both girls regaining their regular breathing patterns. 

Cheryl is the first to break the silence. “I’m so gay”, she spoke with a laugh. More as a statement to herself and not Toni. 

Toni let out a small laugh before replying. “Yeah, you are. And amazing at that, oh my god” 

“Good huh?” 

Toni nodded her head in agreement before letting out a satisfied sigh. Cheryl then stood up and took hold of Toni’s hand to help her up. The other girl moving to stand before realizing that her legs were still weak from her orgasm. 

“I think I need to sit here for a little while longer” she laughed


End file.
